Idol
by BurningCrusade
Summary: When White visits the gym, Iris reflects over their relationship. Oneshot.


_A/N: This is my attempt at a 100 Themes Challenge. This story is for the theme "Love". I wrote this story because I've always seen their relationship as sisterly. This is based on the games. Any criticism is greatly appreciated! Thanks!_

* * *

><p><strong>Idol<strong>

A resolve-shattering smash echoed through the Opelucid Gym's walls. The remains of a boulder lay scattered at Haxorus' feet as its tail retreated behind its body. Iris looked over at Drayden with a curious look on her face.

Drayden nodded slowly, his arms crossed. "Very good, Iris." His eyes were closed deep in thought. Iris gave him a sour look.

"Were you even watchi -" However, Iris was cut short by one of the apprentices of the gym running up the dragon head, slapping his hands on his knees, gasping for breath.

"M-m-master Drayden, it's her! The Champion!"

Iris suddenly beamed, and skipped quickly to the entrance. A lone figure stepped through the automatic doors, a hood hiding her features. Iris slammed her entire weight against the figure in a tight embrace.

"White! I missed you!" Iris squealed in delight, refusing to release her hold.

A laugh came from under the hood. As White adjusted her weight, the hood slipped off, revealing her smiling face. "It's only been a month, Iris," White replied as she reached her hand down to stroke Iris' hair.

Their reunion was short-lived, however, when Drayden's gruff voice broke the hysteria between the two. "How is Zekrom coming along?"

White blinked a moment. "I believe things are going well... Or, at least, I hope so."

A short silence fell upon the room, broken suddenly by Drayden's deep laugh. "Modest as always, Champion!"

White frowned. "Just call me White."

He nodded once. "Very well. Come. Soon, you will be able to completely tame Zekrom. Your bond is close to completion!"

A small sound squeaked behind them, and they both turned around to see Iris with tears in her eyes. "You mean...You might h-have to leave us soon?" she cried.

White was taken aback, then walked over to Iris' placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "I'll still visit," she said, smiling down at Irish.

"Well...okay," Iris said, swallowing the lump in her throat and wiping furiously at her eyes with her sleeve.

White smiled broadly ."Good girl. You can come and watch me train, if you want!" She winked playfully.

"R-really?" Iris squealed excitedly. "I-I mean first I need to clean up Haxorus, b-but I'll be right there!"

White grinned at Iris' attmempts to stay calm. "Good. If you hurry up, I might even battle you!" And with that, she turned on her heel and walked with Drayden to the battlefield. Drayden looked over his shoulder and nodded once. Iris smiled at him, knowing, after four years of training, his gesture of well-being.

Iris watched quietly as they walked up the dragon, noticing that when White walked, she remained composed and elegant. A sigh creeped out from between her lips. She couldn't help it: She loved White like a big sister. She admired her skill and respected her strength. Being able to defeat Team Plasma, Alder, and even tame Zekrom was unbelievably cool in Iris' eyes.

It had been a year since the two of them had their first battle, resulting in White's victory. Usually, when Iris was beaten by a trainer, she would sulk and pout, much to the annoyance of her mentor. However, with White, she couldn't help but be amazed by her skill. At that moment, she felt a connection between them.

Iris could feel a drive deep within her. A drive to impress and prove herself to White, and one day go on her own journey. To battle against the other gym leaders of the Unova league and to battle the Elite Four, and of course, White herself. It didn't even matter what the outcome was - she just wanted to make White proud.

Iris' eyes narrowed in a playful determination as she watched Drayden and White on the battlefield. _"White did say something about a battle today," _Iris thought. _"Why should I wait?" _And with that, she ran forward to get ready.


End file.
